13 Jessie's Concealment
by Kris Love
Summary: Jessie is acting stranger and stranger by the day or even by the hour. What is up with Jessie? Can James find out before it's too late? RR


Jessie's Concealment  
  
Chapter 1 The Beginning: Jessie  
  
I looked at the clock. 8:05. James won't be here for another five hours at least. I told myself. I walked out of our bedroom and down the hall. I reached the door of the last bedroom. It was the master bedroom. I opened the door. White satin curtains blew as the wind from outside came in through the open window. The bed was neatly made. White, silk sheets adorn the bed, but -- no one was in the room. A tear fell from my eye. I turned around and quickly, but quietly, closed the door behind me. Then I cautiously stepped forward. "I love you, my Jessica!" I surveyed the room. I didn't see anyone. "Never forget that, my Jessica!" Again I glanced the room over, but saw no one. I walked over to the bed and sat on it. I closed my eyes. My hands found their way to my locket that was clasped around my neck. I unlocked it. Inside I found a small photograph of my mom and me, three years old. Innocent. Perfect. I closed the locket, put it back on, and laid on the bed sideways. My hair flowed down the side of the bed. I then looked behind me. There was the master bathroom. I got up from the bed. "What you seek is in there." There was that voice again. Only this time it wasn't the voice of my mom. It sounded like . like my own. Even though I was puzzled slightly by the voice change, I walked into the bathroom. I flipped on the lights. I looked around. No one. Then again . I looked to the right. "AAAHHH!!!" I screamed. There stood a young woman about 23. long crimson hair, dark blue eyes. After I calmed down a bit, I opened the medicine cabinet. I felt all my fears melt away.  
  
Chapter 2 Not Even Aware: James  
  
I opened my wallet. Staring back at me were Jessie, Jack, and Jill. I smiled. I ran my fingers over Jessie. "You are the best, Jess," I whispered to the photo. Then I looked at my watch. 9:20. Four more hours then I can see my family.  
"Well done! Good show!" I looked up. The dancers were exiting the stage. My assistant was congratulating them on a job well done. I sighed. Jessie had asked me to get her a job here, too. I tried. My boss didn't like her. I picked up my sketch pad from under my chair. I pulled the pencil from behind my ear. Then I began doodling.  
"Neat!" THUD! I fell backward in my chair. Then I heard giggles. I pulled the sketch pad from my face. There I saw Marla, my assistant, upside down smiling at me. She extended her hand. I clasped. I felt my face growing hot. "You're a great artist, Jim!"  
I brushed myself off. "Thanks. It just comes natural to me," I replied. Then I looked back at the picture. It really wasn't bad. A young boy stared back at me. Spiked-hair. His smile . genuinely happy. He was short. I liked this character. Sitting on the floor, I began drawing again.  
"Those eyes look like a type I've seen b'fore, Jim." I didn't reply. The eyes were characteristic of manga characters. I bought quite a number of those books with my last paycheck.  
This one, I thought beginning to draw a young girl, is for you, Jess. I smiled and continued sketching as the evening drew later.  
  
Chapter 3 Escape: Jessie  
  
There they were. Lined up in rows. Some were fat and short. Others were tall and thin. I smiled. All were there. All that is -- except -- I crept down the hall. I had to get the ones from Butch's and Cass' bedroom. My eyes narrowed. And just how are you going to do that?  
I had left my room. I headed down to their room. Silence, I told myself. I'll think of something. I could hear the evening news coming from their room. It was growing louder at each step I took.  
You'll never make it . Shut-up! My eyes were growing weary. I had to force myself to stay awake. Just long enough to grab them -- my friends. My friends who were trapped in the medicine cab-  
"Hey, Jess! Whatcha doin' outta y'room?" I looked down. I glared at him.  
"Meowth, get outta my way," I threatened.  
"Y'ain't norm'ly out 'ere at dis time. Y'feelin' okay?"  
"I'm fine, Meowth. Now just get outta here before ."  
"What's all the commotion about out here?" I zipped behind Butch as he came out into the hall. I peeked around his shoulder. I smiled. Meowth was caught.  
"B-b-but--"  
"Meowth, you know Cass and I want it quiet while we watch the evening news." Then I sneaked into their room. I wiped the smile off my face and went up to Cass who was in bed watch the news.  
"Ahem!" Cass looked up. I half-smiled. My palms grew sweaty. "Cass, I can't seem to find my PMS pills--"  
"Oh, borrow mine! You know you're always welcome to, Jess!" I smiled. Then I dashed into their bathroom to help my friends escape. In turn they'll help me soon. I hope.  
  
Chapter 4 Something Different: James  
  
By 10:30 I made my way to one of the dressing rooms. I cracked the door. No one was there. I smiled. I crept into the room. I closed the door behind me. I carried my sketch pad in with me. The pencil was behind my ear.  
A black hat caught my eye. Then there was a cape. I smiled. I put the cape on, tapped the hat after putting it on, and looked in the mirror. A smile came over my face again. "I look in the mirror, and I see . myself as a dance . I could be a dancer--"  
I twirled around and began tap dancing around the room. "Announcing the world's best tape dancer -- James Morgan!"  
"James! James!" I slowly came to a stop. I looked around.  
"AIEE!" I jumped back. My supervisor was standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed in front of him. He looked really mad.  
"I pay you to supervise dancers, not to dance yourself, James!" I lowered my eyes.  
"Yes, sir." Then he told me I could go home. I gazed out the window of the bus. When I finally got home I saw something different. The light in Jess' and my bathroom was on. I walked into the house. Everything seemed normal except that light on. Before I could say anything --  
"James! You're home!"  
"Oof!" I was pushed onto the bed. Jess appeared on top of me, half shrouded in darkness. "Yeah, I'm home." Before long Jess lay on her side of the bed. She never stays up to wait for me. I saw her asleep in the moonlight. Her face appeared to be troubled. Something was wrong. What I don't know, but something was definitely bothering her.  
  
Chapter 5 In the Middle of the Night: Jessie  
  
"No! No!" I opened my eyes finally. I looked over at James. He was still asleep. I sighed. Cautiously, I climbed out of bed. I slipped on my robe and slippers. I opened our bedroom door and walked out into the hall.  
Creek! I peeked in on the twins and Hannah. They were sleeping peacefully. I wrapped my fingers around my tall, skinny friend in my pocket. Good! You're still there! I closed the door and walked down the stairs. Then out to the hammock out back. I sat on the hammock and looked in my hand. Eight small, white, circular objected stared back at me.  
With one swift move, I swallowed all eight. Then I lay in the hammock. I closed my eyes briefly. Then I reopened them. Staring back at me had to be the largest aspirin I've ever seen. I smiled and closed my eyes.  
"Jessica, Mommy has to go away for a while."  
"Where are you going, Mommy?"  
"I have to capture a rare Pokémon."  
"Will you be back soon, Mommy?"  
"I'll try to be, honey."  
"No! No!"  
My heart began beating faster and faster. My eyes flew open. I was sweating. I reached into my pocket. More aspirin. I need more aspirin. I grabbed four more, swallowed them, and closed my eyes. Whew!  
"I'll never leave you again, my Jessica."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."  
"No! No!" My eyes flew open again. I was breathing heavily and trying to calm down again. Then I slowly got up and headed back to our bedroom.  
  
Chapter 6 Back to Normal? : James  
  
A light crept into my eyes. I flipped over onto my other side. I'm not getting up! A sing-song voice disrupted my thoughts.  
"G'morning, James!"  
"I'm not getting up!" I felt a tug on my blankets.  
"Oh you're not, huh?" Cool wind blew in on my legs.  
"Gimme my covers!" I groped for the blankets, and then I opened my eyes. Lo and behold, Jessie stood there smiling back at me. Her blue eyes twinkled. Her hair was all down, not up in that obscure curl she used to do when we chased Ash.  
"James, you'll be late." I smiled.  
"How's dinner tonight sound? Just you an' me? Candlelight?"  
"Oh, James, it's perfect." With that she smiled and left, dancing out of our bedroom.  
This is why I like Tuesdays, I thought grabbing my boxers and socks. I go in early, get out early, and get to spend time with the woman I love.  
I pulled on my boxers and socks. Then I grabbed my pants from the chair in our bedroom. Maybe I was just imagining things yesterday. I pulled on my shirt and began buttoning it. maybe, Jess really is fine.  
I took my tie from the hanger . swooped it around my neck. A little bottle fell from the dresser. I bent down and picked it up. Ibrofen?! I shrugged and put it back on the dresser. Then I saw another bottle. Aspirin?! I tied my tie, flung my black suit coat over my shoulder, and left the room. Is everything really back to normal? I thought picking up my attaché case. I kissed Jess good-bye. I gazed into her eyes longer than normal. Oh, Jess, what is wrong with you? I thought, fake-smiled, and left.  
  
Chapter Seven A Walk in the Park: Jessie  
  
10:01. I looked at my friends. They looked back at me. "Take me -- pick me -- choose me." I swallowed hard, closed my eyes, and selected one.  
"Ibrofen, I choose you!" I swallowed six and then headed out of the house towards the park.  
Upon arriving at the park, I saw the bench Mom and Giovanni had kissed in front of. I sighed. A rock, about the size of my hand, sat on the bench. I looked at it, scooted it over, and sat down. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket. I flipped to Mom and Seth's wedding picture. My fist hit the picture. Things grew blurry. "You know, Jessica, there is a way to get back at her." I looked up. I saw a limo. Curious, I walked over to it.  
"Who are you?" The window lowered a little more.  
"Let's just say I'm a friend." A woman's hand emerged from the car window. Long, red polished fingers handed a business card to me. "My card." The limo drove off. I looked at the business card. I started walking.  
"Tower Group -- Marla Beth Haren, CEO -- Haren?!" At that moment I tripped on something in the walkway. Blood flowed from my arm onto a sharp twig. I smiled. Somehow that made me feel better. I got up, dusted myself off, and ran for home -- leaving the twig and business card behind.  
I rushed through the front door. "Jess?" I ran up the stairs.  
Not now, Cass. Got more important matters to attend to. I ran to James' and my bedroom. I slammed the door shut.  
"Jess, I -- is everything alright?" And locked it. then I went into the bathroom  
James you are a genius! I clenched the spare razor blades in my hand. Only the plastic covers were in my way, but that won't stop me.  
  
Chapter Eight Candlelight Dinner: James  
  
"You promise you'll take good care of them while we're gone?" Cassidy looked up from her photos. She glared at me -- then pushed up her glasses.  
"Of course Butch and I will." I turned to head out of our study. "Oh and James," I twirled around. "Jess has been acting kind of, well -- strange." I nodded. Then I left.  
The candles flickered in Jessie's eyes. I gazed longingly into her eyes as she read the menu. This reminds me of our first contact. Jess was sitting across the room from me reading -- "James?" I blinked.  
"James?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said I'm going to the women's room; I'll be right back." I nodded.  
"From the first time that I saw you -- I knew that we'd be -- together forever -- " Then Jess returned. I held out my hand. She looked at it.  
Take it stupid. I cleared my throat. "Would you like to dance?" She clasped my hand. There was a jagged scar on it. She quickly put it around my neck. I quickly smiled, so she wouldn't suspect I saw anything.  
"You know something?" Jess ran her fingers through my hair.  
"No, what?"  
"You're the only one left that still loves me." She lay her head on my chest. I felt a tear trickle down her cheek, onto my shirt. I stroked her hair.  
Oh, Jess, that's not true. Then I saw a scar on her arm. A tear ran down my cheek. Oh, Jess.  
  
Chapter 9 James' Gift: Jessie  
  
After our candlelight dinner, James walked me to an open field. A little stream was nearby. I recognized this place. This is where you were earlier -- I know that, dummy -- shut up!  
James sat in the field. "It's been a long time, Jess."  
"Huh?" He looked up at the stars.  
"Since we've been able to do something like this."  
"Oh." He patted the ground. I sat next to him. "Uh, James?" He glanced at me. "There's uh, something I want you to have." I fidgeted.  
"What is it?" I handed him a box. "But, Jess, this is the locket --"  
"I know what it is, James -- I-I want you to have it." I turned my head from him. A tear fell from my face. I stood up and ran to the bridge over the stream.  
I looked at the reflection. You're pathetic, Jess. I grabbed a stick. I closed my eyes. I felt its rough edges against my hand. Grinding my teeth I pressed harder on the stick. Then I felt a great release. I sighed and opened my eyes.  
Red drops descended into the water. Ripples formed. You're just one person -- one person that doesn't mean anything to anyone any more. I reached for another stick --  
"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" I looked up.  
I gasped. "James? What are you --?"  
"Jess, you're bleeding are you alright?"  
"I'm -- I'm fine, James." Then he held out his hand. I grabbed it. We walked the rest of the way home in silence. I couldn't let him know what was the reason behind the blood. Come to think of it I'm not sure I even could explain it to him.  
  
Chapter 10 Keeping an Eye on Jessie: James  
  
When I awoke the next morning, Jessie was already gone. Where'd she go? I ambled into the bathroom. I picked up my razor. Hmm. The blades are a little dull. I'd better -- I looked down. No razor blades. I could've sworn I had some. A knock came on our bedroom door.  
"James, it's Cassidy!"  
"I'll be there in a minute! Come on in!" I entered the bedroom tying my tie. "What's up, Cassidy?"  
"I'm worried about Jess, James."  
"Yeah, I know. Me, too." I picked up the black box Jessie gave me last night. "Look what she gave me last night."  
Cass took the box from my hands. "It's--" she opened it. "It's the locket Mom gave her."  
"I know," I said lowly.  
"We have to keep a close eye on her -- Hey, what are all those pills doing on your guys' dresser?"  
"I don't know -- where is Jess anyway?"  
"You don't know, either?!" I shook my head. "That's the whole reason I came in, James, 'cause I don't know! I'd hoped you'd know!"  
"We definitely have to keep an eye on Jessie."  
"I agree; who knows what could happen if we don't."  
"Well, I'm going to head on to work. I'll be home around 8. Let's plan on going to the movies tonight; you, Butch, Jess, and me."  
"Great idea! I'll call Mondo and Clara to have them take care of the twins and Hannah." I nodded. Cassidy left.  
Oh, Jess, what are we going to do with you?  
  
Chapter 11 [Almost] All Alone: Jessie  
  
Back and forth. Back and forth. Back an -- "Hi, Jessie." I looked up. I narrowed my eyes. "May I join you?"  
"Sure." Seth began swinging beside me. "Why aren't you with Mom?"  
"She had a doctor's appointment. You look a little upset. Is something bothering you?"  
Not something, someone. "I had a nightmare last night." Partially true. I did have a nightmare.  
"Would it help if you talked about it?"  
It would help if I hurt someone. "I dunno."  
"What was it --?"  
"Seth, did someone ever tell you they'd never leave you, and then actually leave you?"  
"Can't say that's ever happened to me."  
"Jess, there you are -- oh hi, Seth!" I turned around.  
"Oh hi . Cassidy, right?" I scowled at Seth and Cassidy.  
"Right!" I noticed the twins and Hannah.  
"Cass, what are you doing here?"  
"I was trying to find you."  
"Well, you found me."  
"I can see that."  
"You girls seem to have much talking to do, so I'll just be going now." You do that.  
"Tell, Mom we said hi."  
"Will do, Cassidy. Hope you don't have nay more nightmares, Jessie." Ha, ha. Only way that'll happen is if I get rid of you. Or myself.  
"Bye, Seth!"  
"Later, Seth!"  
"Bye, girls!"  
  
Chapter 12 Scars: James  
  
"So what do you think of the movie, Jess?" I whispered. "Jess?" I looked next to me. She wasn't there. I ran out of the theater. "Jessie! -- Jessie! -- Oh, Jessie, where are you?" I ran to the park just a few miles from the theater. I saw a bench and sat down. I pulled out my billfold. I unfolded a piece of paper.  
When I look back on my life I see only one regret; I never could allow myself to forgive and forget. I have many flaws; But, my dear James, all the many times we've ran from the laws; One law remains -- the law that changed my many names; I have now but one; And that one is yours too, Hun! Love, Jessie. A tear fell onto the paper. Then a red drop. I looked up.  
"Jess!" I stood up. She fell into my arms. Her once flawless skin was now covered in tiny scars. I hugged her. Held her close to me. I don't like to see you this way. She mumbled something "What?"  
"What have I done to deserve this?"  
"Jess, you've done it to yourself."  
"No! Mom's left me. Dad's left me. Soon you will, too."  
"No, Jess. No. I'd never leave you."  
"It's too late -- you already have." She broke away from me and ran towards the house.  
"Jess! Come back! Jess!" I ran after her. I finally caught up with her in our bedroom. I watched from the door. Piece by piece she undressed. As she slipped into her pajamas. I writhed. She slit her finger and watched the blood drop to the floor. I had, had enough. "Jess, stop!" She whipped around.  
"You don't know what I'm doing! You wouldn't understand! You never will!"  
  
To Be Continued-- 


End file.
